


I Hate You (But Love You Too)

by alloverthemoon



Category: Indie Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Sometimes he just stares him for a while.





	I Hate You (But Love You Too)

**Author's Note:**

> 我xjb写的  
> 有梗 有很多现实梗 懒得标注了。真正的oasis girl一定能看出来。  
> 一切都是同人，不要上纲上线。

“我恨你。”坐在他床边的男人脸上带着笑意说道。

“你才不恨我呢。”

躺在床上的男人皱着眉，明显是还没从酒精的余韵中清醒过来，亦或是认真地在辩解这一句来自兄长的陈述：“你爱我，你他妈爱我爱得不行。我是你的缪斯。”

 

 

Noel有时候会盯着Liam的背影沉思。

不是他在台上的时候，因为他那时可没空沉思，也不是喝酒的时候，因为那时候他也没心思去想这个。是一切都归于宁静之时，在巡演的大巴车，或者借宿的酒店中，当夜晚亦或白天的喧嚣彻底消亡在异国或者陌生城市的清冽月光之下时，Noel会忽然来到Liam的房间里，或者是干脆不走，就坐在离床近的椅子上，盯着他的弟弟，盯着他弟弟侧睡的背影。

“我要走了。”

在离开家去陪旋转飞毯巡演之前，他曾这么说过。话音刚落，他便看到那个男孩转过了头。他瞪着一双眼睛，却看不出任何的威慑力。是的，他弟弟就没有长一双恶毒的眼睛，他的绿色眼睛里表达不出恨意。当他因为情绪激动瞪起眼睛的时候，Noel只能从中看到委屈，不满和傲慢。那时他的弟弟正那样盯着他，嘴唇抿起来。Noel手里拿着吉他站在门口，“噗”地嗤笑了一声。

他和Liam有着完全相同的五官。但奇妙的是，因为组合的方式不同，同样的五官在他的脸上完全没有Liam脸上那样的效果。当Noel生气的时候，他的眼睛里真的能出现让人背后发凉的恨意，相反，没多少直接的愤怒和脆弱，就好像是这男人不知道什么是示弱一样。

“你要走？”Liam皱着眉大喊，“你要他妈的去哪儿？”

别当小孩子了。

那是他第一次凝望Liam的背影，在离家之前。他本不应该这么做的，但在Liam对着他大发脾气，闹了半天，最后多到床上去用被子把自己遮起来之后，Noel心里突然产生了奇妙的想法，他看着Liam在被子里抖动的后背，忽然怀疑——他是在哭吗？

他知道此时他完全可以走过去，猛地掀起他的被子，或许就能看到一个双眼发红，恼羞成怒的Liam，但不知道为什么他没有。明明他以前从不会拒绝这种娱乐项目的，但这一次他没有。

他只是坐在那儿，久久地望着他。

现在他又开始那么看他了。

Liam的头发垂在肩膀处，柔软地翘起着。他太醉了，回到房间之后甚至没脱衣服，就直接穿着他的毛衣外套醉倒在了床上。此时他躺在那儿，脱了裤子，蜷成一团，仿佛是一个大号的女孩。

有时Noel会幻想Liam真的是个女孩。

有着长到肩膀的栗色头发，一双碧绿色的眼睛，漂亮，漂亮得要命，漂亮得Noel得跟着她出入每一个酒吧，以防她被哪个居心叵测的坏小子盯上。他会保护她，跟在她身侧，从小时候就开始，打跑所有来欺负她的小孩。一个妹妹，一个柔软的，漂亮的，有着女人的身体，女人的胸部，女人的手和脚的妹妹。

而有那么一些瞬间，Liam几乎就是个女孩，当他坐着不说话，微张着嘴唇遥望远方的时候，Noel会想我妹妹长得这么高，可真是个当模特的料。随后他便走过去，搂住他的肩膀，或者掰过他的头，Liam没戴眼镜，目光还是懒洋洋的，然后他眯起眼，刚要开口，Noel就低下头去，吻住他的嘴唇。

这个吻持续几秒就放开，Liam抓了抓自己的长发：“你他妈要干啥，our kid？”

哦。Noel突然笑了，然后踹了一脚他弟弟的屁股。“没什么，你个臭傻逼。”

还有时候Noel会想Liam真是让人受不了。

他像个小孩子一样，又像个天后一样（那时候有这个词吗？）总之，他的任性能与Mick Jagger比肩，脾气又爆，出口又凶，发起疯来就像瓷器店里的蛮牛。Noel知道自己萌发过不止两千次用吉他打爆他的头的冲动，但是最后他都会想，算了，算了。他是你弟弟。

他是你弟弟。他和你有一样的母亲，一样的姓氏。他是你的兄弟。

他是你弟弟，这就够了。就像他小时候为他打架那样简单，他倒不是觉得看Liam挨揍有什么不好，只是受不了街坊的小孩用Liam的名字来嘲笑他。他这辈子都要和Liam绑在一起，他们的命运是一体的，名声是一体的。Gallagher兄弟，媒体都这么叫他们。因此无论如何，他最后还是会将目光落到Liam的脸上，看着那双与他一样粗的眉毛，看着那双与他完全一样的碧绿眼睛，看着那和他完全一样的嘴巴，鼻子，耳朵，甚至是发型（现在不是了），然后想，操，这就是兄弟吗？你能在另一个人的身上如此准确地找到你自己。

他站起身来了，走了过去，坐到了Liam的床边。

小孩只有睡着的时候是天使，这句话同样也适用于Liam。醒着的Liam是个未知的巨型炸弹，能把所有人的理智炸得一干二净。但与此同时——他又是个完美的太阳，站在舞台中间，什么都不需要做，就可以让人崇拜。

是的。Noel笑了一声。他的弟弟就是这么好看，他一个乐器也他妈的不会弹，一首歌也他妈的不会写。但他只是读一遍自己给他的稿子，就能唱出任何自己想要他唱的歌。然后他抬起头来，无所谓地看着Noel，仿佛那只是小菜一碟。

因此他便能站在舞台中央，对着那个话筒和观众讲话，他便能收获女孩们最多的青眼，排着队钻进他的汽车后座。因此他成了那颗恒星，舞台上的所有人围着他转，舞台下的所有人也围着他转，就像所有的主唱那样，就像所有的巨星那样，与此同时，他那个累死累活地写了乐队的每一首歌的，不起眼的矮个子哥哥，只能站在他的左手或者右手边，弹着吉他给他和声。

Johnny Marr望着Liam说：“他是个明星。”吉他手望向吉他手，他不敢问那个问题，问Johnny站在另外一个男人身边的时候，是否也有同样的感觉。他太尊敬Johnny了，因此不敢用自己卑微且小心眼的思绪去揣度那人的心思。可他还是好奇——你也这么觉得吗，你也这么觉得吗？

他掀开了Liam的被子，向下凝望着那张安静的睡颜。

该死的。

他没有问出这句话还有一个原因，那就是当他也站在舞台上，从左边或者右边看着Liam时，当他从白色，金色，黄色，红色，蓝色，随便什么颜色的灯光下看那个男人的时候。他转过头来，眨着眼睛，不带情感地看向他的哥哥——他的神色比天使还要肃穆，他站在那儿，他就是恒星，他就是太阳，他就是那些随便什么罗马希腊乱七八糟的神庙里摆的至美至尊。Noel看着他，也屏住了呼吸。

他确实为他折服了。

“我恨你。”Noel在黑暗里笑着拍了拍弟弟的脑袋，这么说道。

“你才不恨我呢。”

床上的男人忽地翻了个身，转过头来望着他。他还没从宿醉的昏涨中清醒，眼睛眯着，眉头皱着，但却听见了哥哥的话：“你爱我，你他妈爱我爱得不行。我是你的缪斯。”

Noel盯着那张不可一世的脸，脸上却露出了一个极为温柔的笑容。

“你知道怎么着？”他眯着眼笑着说，“你真是个混蛋。”

然后他低下头去，怜爱又虔诚地吻了吻弟弟的额头。他的手搭着他的脖颈，那人脆弱的颈动脉在他手底下跳动，随后他就起身离开了。

“晚安。”

他关上门的时候，低头看了一眼自己的手。

他用这双手建起了一座神庙，然后往里面放了一座自己最珍贵的神像。他不会真的对那神像做什么，但他知道自己要永远保留打破那神像的权利。

因为只有他才是神庙的主人。


End file.
